Eine verlorene Liebe
by SofiesWelt
Summary: Es geht um Alex, Fiona, Stevie und die Vergangenheit. Mag es nicht die große Liebe sein, aber die Liebe hat viele Gesichter und jede ist es wert gesehen zu werden. Vergangenheit - Gegenwart und der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung - die Zukunft


Eine vergessene Liebe

Eine vergessene Liebe

Still standen sie da und schauten dem Flugzeug hinterher. Fiona bemerkte wie sich Alex innerlich von ihr entfernte. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und versuchte ihm näher zu kommen.

„Alex?" er drückte sie kurz „Gib mir noch eine Minute Fi" auch er drückte sie kurz und sah über ihren Kopf hinweg zu Meg.

Sie stand da und hielt Charlotte immer noch auf ihren Arm, die Kleine sah ihn ernst an. Er sah ihre Traurigkeit in den Augen und spürte ihre Angst. Alex löste sich von Fiona und ging zu Charlotte und Meg

„Na, meine Süße, komm zu Alex." Meg lächelte ihn an, aber Charlotte rührte sich nicht „Hey Prinzessin, was ist, magst du Onkel Alex nicht mehr?" er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Charlotte lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und Meg reichte sie Alex. Sanft nahm er sie in die Arme und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Mäuschen, kein Lächeln? Komm, wir gehen Schaukeln" Er spürte wie sich Charlotte enger an ihn drückte und schloss beschützend seine Arme um sie.

„Fi, fährst du?" Fiona nickte und ging zur Fahrerseite. Die Fahrt verlief still, Fiona schaute oft zu Alex und Fiona, aber die Beiden saßen nur still da. „Alex, sollen wir nach Drovers oder nach Killarney?" „Nach Drovers" Fiona nickte, dass hatte sie sich schon gedacht.

Als sie auf das Haupthaus zufuhr, sah sie wie Stevie und Kate die Pferde absattelten. „Hi Fiona, soll Charlotte hier bleiben"

Stevie schaute verwundert Alex hinterher, der ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei gegangen ist. „Ich habe keine Ahnung Stevie, Alex wollte hier hin und er ist so abwesend." Besorgt schaute Stevie Alex hinterher, sie sah gerade noch, wie er ins Haus ging.

„Hm" auch Fiona schaute ihm hinterher. „Ich weiß nicht was er hat" fast abwesend und ohne wirklich mit Fiona zu sprechen „So sah er aus, als er Claire verloren hat. Sein Gang drückt die gleiche Trauer aus" Fionas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen „Er spricht nicht von ihr, von Tess, Nick, Harry und euch schon, aber nie von Charlotte oder Claire" Stevie schaute Fiona an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Langsam folgte Fiona Alex ins Haus und Stevie ging ihr hinterher. Im Flur blieben sie stehen und hörten wie Alex leise mit Charlotte sprach. „Er ist oben oder?" ganz leise kam der Satz von Fiona „Ja, er ist oben" Fiona drehte sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Stevie folgte ihr wieder und sah wie unschlüssig Fiona im Raum umher ging, bis sie am Fenster halt machte und raus guckte. „War sie seine einzige wirkliche Liebe?" Stevie schwieg einen Moment und dachte nach, da war noch Tracy, aber hat Alex sie wirklich geliebt? „Vor einigen Monaten war Tracy hier, ich dachte immer, sie wäre seine erste große Liebe gewesen. Sie war wieder da und ich dachte er liebt sie noch immer. Tracy und ich waren mal Freunde, sie war auch eine Freundin von Claire, nachdem wir uns wieder versöhnt hatten, erzählte sie mir, dass sie immer das Gefühl hatte zweite Wahl zu sein. Egal was war, egal was er ihr auch immer sagte, nur wenn er Claire anschaute, hatte er ein besonderes Leuchten in den Augen. Mag er verliebt gewesen sein, aber geliebt hat er bisher nur Claire"

Fiona hatte ihr mit bangen Herzen zugehört. „Er hat kein Bild von ihr. Nirgends. Nicht im Portemonnaie, nicht in seinen Kramkarton und in keinem Buch" verwundert schaute Stevie sie an. „Ich habe mich sofort in ihn verliebt. Er zeigte mir Bilder von Nick, Drovers, der Familie, aber auf keinem Bild waren Claire oder Charlotte. Erst auf Killarney erfuhr ich von Claire und Charlotte" Stevies Herz schlug ihr hart gegen die Brust, sie hatte gedacht, dass Alex Claire überwunden hat. „Du liebst ihn auch" emotionslos kam dieser Satz von Fiona.

Stevie schluckte und wagte es nicht Fiona anzusehen. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt. War es so offensichtlich? Sah jeder ihre Liebe zu Alex. „Fiona" sie kam nicht weiter „Ich wusste es vom ersten Moment an" sie schaute Stevie offen und ohne Groll in die Augen.

„Dich verbindet viel mehr mit Alex, ich habe es gespürt und Angst ich könnte ihn verlieren" sie nahm das leichte Kopfschütteln von Stevie kaum wahr. „Ich werde ihn verlieren, so oder so" sie dreht sich wieder um und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Alex mit Charlotte wieder runter gekommen war „Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, wie kommst du darauf?" erschrocken drehte Stevie sich um. Alex stand im Türrahmen mit Charlotte auf dem Arm. „Du bist so weit weg" ganz leise kam der Satz von Fiona „Ich spüre, dass du an eine andere denkst." Alex rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und es entstand eine unangenehme Pause „Ja, an die Vergangenheit, aber ich liebe dich." Stevie schluckte und wusste sie hatte verloren ohne je eine Chance gehabt zu haben „Ich lass euch alleine" unsicher trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und versteckte ihre Hände in den Hosentaschen. Sie hatte Angst, dass man sonst sehen würde, dass sie zitterten. „Nein, Stevie bleib ruhig" Fiona drehte sich um. „An wen hast du gerade gedacht Alex?" sie ging langsam zu Stevie. „Sag es uns Alex, an wen?"

Alex antwortete nicht gleich und schaute verwundert zu Stevie und Fiona, bisher dachte er, dass sie sich nicht mögen würden.

„An Abschiede, an die Vergangenheit, ob ich meinen Bruder jemals wieder sehe. Er ist weg, Tess ist weg und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Leben aus den Fugen gerät" Alex Stimme zitterte leicht „aber das hat nichts mit meiner Liebe zu dir zu tun"

Fiona schüttelte den Kopf „Doch, dass hat es. Wenn man liebt, dann teilt man die Sorgen, aber du ziehst dich von mir zurück"

Stevie konnte nicht mehr ruhig sein „Ich bin deine Freundin, oder ich dachte es zumindest, aber auch mit mir sprichst du nicht."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen „Deine Augen sind leer Alex, so wie heute habe ich dich mal vor langer Zeit erlebt und es macht mir Angst"

„Du spinnst Stevie, ich weiß nicht wovon du redest. Ich verstehe euch beide nicht. Es hat keinen Zweck, ich bin runter gekommen, weil ich telefonieren wollte. Stevie hast du die Telefonnummer von Peter" er drehte sich um und ging ins Büro.

Fiona und Stevie folgten ihm. „Sie steht im Buch" kurz und knapp antwortet Stevie. Alex griff zum Telefon „Hey Julia, hier ist Alex. Wie geht es" Fiona und Stevie hörten verwundert wie Alex sanft mit Julia sprach. Er fragte nach den Kindern, nach Peter, es fehlte nur noch, dass er über das Wetter sprach „Julia, weswegen ich anrufe, Charlotte ist so still und verschlossen. Ich mache mir Sorgen." Sie hörten wie Julia weinte und bekamen nur Wortfetzen mit. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es still am anderen Ende.

„Julia, ihr wisst, dass ich jederzeit Charlotte zu mir nehmen würde. Ich liebe sie wie mein eigenes Kind" abgehackt kamen die Sätze von Julia. „Beruhige dich Julia. Ich komme Morgen mit Charlotte vorbei und wir reden in Ruhe" das Gespräch ging noch einige Minuten und mit jeder Minute wurde Fiona wütender. Nachdem Alex aufgelegt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen. „Nun weiß ich an welcher Stelle ich bei dir bin. Interessiert dich meine Meinung? Meinst du nicht auch, dass eine solche Entscheidung auch mich betrifft? Was ist mit mir? Bin ich schon raus aus deinem Leben" Alex, sowie Stevie schauten zu Fiona, Alex verwundert und Stevie anteilnahmsvoll. Sie konnte verstehen, dass Fiona verletzt war. So eine Entscheidung trifft man zusammen, sie wusste, dass Fiona keine Einwände gehabt hätte und auch immer für Bom sorgen würde, aber ohne gefragt zu werden, dass ist einfach nicht in Ordnung.

„Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, würde Charlotte hier immer noch leben, jede Chance sie wieder zurück zu holen nehme ich wahr. Sie ist im Herzen mein Kind, auch wenn ich nicht ihr leiblicher Vater bin." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart „Niemals hätte ich sie freiwillig abgegeben. Leider hatte ich damals kein Mitspracherecht" er drehte sich um und ging.

Fiona ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und fing an zu weinen. Stevie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, sie verstand Fiona und doch war da immer noch ihre Eifersucht. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und ging zu Fiona, sie legte ihr eine Hand auf der Schulter. Es fehlten ihr die Worte und so schwieg sie.

Schweigend hingen beide Frauen ihren Gedanken nach. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie wie ein Wagen angelassen wurde und vom Hof fuhr. „Das war Alex, er ist gegangen" ganz leise kam der Satz von Fiona. Stevie schwieg, aber ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen „Ja, er ist weg. Einfach so" sie schluckte, das Sprechen fiel ihr schwer „Aber ich glaube, er meinte es ernst. Er liebt dich."

Fiona schüttelte den Kopf „Nein er liebt mich nicht, er denkt ich bin schwanger und er wünscht sich so sehr eine Familie. Er liebt die Vorstellung eine Familie zu haben" Einige Minuten war es still, Stevie hatte es geahnt, aber nun war sie sprachlos. Fiona hatte Alex belogen, sie war nie Schwanger gewesen. Nie. „Warum hast du das getan" Stevie hatte die Hand von Fiona´s Schulter genommen und konnte deswegen ihr Zittern nicht spüren. „Ich hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren. Ich wollte es nicht sagen, es ist mir so rausgerutscht" Fiona weinte „Vormittags hatten wir uns gestritten und als ich Nachmittags auf ihn zuging, sagte er, dass wir reden müssten. Erinnerungen kamen hoch, ich hatte einfach nur Angst." Weiter kam Fiona nicht, vor lauter Weinen konnte sie nicht weiter sprechen.

Reglos stand Stevie, unfähig das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie wollte die ganze Wahrheit hören, nach einiger Zeit sprach Fiona weiter. „Wir haben Geld, viel Geld und bei Alex konnte ich sicher sein, dass er nur mich meinte. Er kannte mich nur von der Party, wir hatten unseren Spaß und ich liebte ihn sofort. Er nahm mich in seine Arme und ich wusste, ich bin angekommen." Sie schluckte „Dann kamen wir hier her und alles wurde anders, meine Angst war wieder da und ich sah wie wichtig ihr Alex ward. Ich sah auch sofort deine Liebe" Fiona hörte, wie sich Stevie entfernte und drehte sich um. Stevie stand am Fenster und ihre Schultern bebten, sie stand auf und ging zu Stevie. „Er weiß es nicht, aber ich habe es sofort gesehen" Stevie schaute sie an

„Er ist mein bester Freund" sie schaute Fiona an und zuckte mit den Schulter „ Er ist doch mein bester Freund"

Fiona schaute sie nachdenklich an „Liebe tut so weh, aber wir haben keinen Einfluss, wen wir lieben. Es passiert oder es passiert nicht" sie drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Stevie kaute auf ihre Unterlippe und stand gedankenverloren im Zimmer. Sie kannte Fiona´s Geheimnis, was sollte sie nun tun? Es Alex sagen? Es verschweigen? Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als sie Alex über Fiona´s Vergangenheit aufgeklärt hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe wanderte sie im Zimmer umher, nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich entschieden. Sie musste es Alex sagen.

Fiona fuhr langsam auf das Haupthaus von Killarney zu, sie würde ihre Sachen packen und Alex verlassen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie verfluchte ihre verdammte Verlustangst und die daraus entstandenen Lügen. Was gehörte wirklich zu ihrem Leben, nichts, noch nie hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt geliebt zu werden. Ihre Mutter kümmerte sich um sie, aber wenn es darauf an kam, dann hielt sie zu ihrem Mann. Immer wieder Internate, weil sie keine Zeit hatten. Ferien in noblen Hotels und immer jemanden der sich um sie kümmerte, aber es waren Fremde, sie wurden bezahlt, um ihr das Land oder die Stadt zu zeigen. Ihre Eltern bezahlten Leute, damit sie sich um sie kümmerten.

Wütend über sich selbst schlug sie mit der Hand auf das Lenkrad. Bei Alex hatte sie eine Chance gehabt, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören eine Scheinwelt mit Lügen aufzubauen. Sie hob den Kopf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war entschlossen. Ich liebe ihn und genau deswegen werde ich ihn verlassen.

„Fiona? Kommst du nicht ins Haus?" Fiona hatte Alex nicht wahrgenommen. Sein Satz erschreckte sie, hätte sie ihn doch nicht mehr gesehen. Ihre Glieder wurden schwer und sie musste sich zusammen reißen. „Alex wir müssen reden" sie stieg langsam aus und ging auf Alex zu.

Er nickte nur und ging ins Haus. Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. „Alex" sie schluckte „Es geht nicht mehr, ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich bin ein Außenseiter und ich verliere mich. Ich will das nicht mehr" verständnislos sah Alex Fiona an „Fi ich verstehe dich nicht, ich liebe dich wirklich" Fiona konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken, Alex ging zu ihr und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, aber sie entzog sich ihm. „Nein Alex, lass mich, es ist zu spät. Ich habe es vermasselt und auch" sie beendete den Satz nicht und es fiel ihr schwer weiterzureden „Du bist nicht ganz bei mir, es geht nicht mehr" sie drehte sich um und ging zum großen Fenster „Alex, egal was du jetzt hörst unterbrich mich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sonst den Mut finde alles zu sagen" sie drehte sich kurz um und ihre Augen zeigten all den Schmerz, die Trauer und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie zur Zeit empfand.

„Ich liebe dich, Alex du weißt gar nicht wie sehr, aber ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe dich, mich und alle hier belogen." Sie sah wie Alex etwas erwidern wollte und hob die Hand „Bitte Alex hör mir zu" sie ging zum Schrank und nahm ein Bild von Alex und Nick in die Hand „Du hattest immer jemanden, der dich liebte, egal wie sehr ihr euch gestritten habt, ganz tief in dir wusstest du, dass es jemanden gibt der dich liebt" sie stellte das Bild zurück und schaute ihn direkt an, ihre Augen spiegelten ihre Trauer wieder und er konnte ihren Schmerz fühlen. „Du hattest deine Familie und du hattest Claire"

Alex zuckte kurz zusammen und Fiona lächelte schmerzlich „Niemals werde ich so eine Liebe nachempfinden können, ihr hattet die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft." Sie sah, dass auch Alex Augen sich mit Tränen füllten „Du liebst sie immer noch, die Erinnerung schmerzt und deine Sehnsucht wird nie enden" Sie sah wie er den Kopf schüttelte „Es ist OK Alex, ich kann damit leben, aber nicht mehr mit meiner Lüge" sie drehte sich von ihm weg und er sah wie sie die Schultern hochzog. „Alex ich bin nicht Schwanger und war es auch nie" rauh war ihre Stimme und er sah wie sie ihre Schulter durchdrückte, als wolle sie sich wappnen. „Fi? Sag das es nicht wahr ist. Warum? Ich verstehe dich nicht"

Alles spiegelte sich in diesen Satz wieder, Trauer, Wut und Verständnislosigkeit. „Du hast Recht, so kann ich nicht leben!" Hart kamen diese Worte über seine Lippen. „Ja,ich weiß, deswegen werde ich auch gehen" Fiona drehte sich um und er sah ihre Entschlossenheit, ihre Trauer, Reue und die Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Ja geh, ich will dich nie wieder sehen" er wollte gehen „Nein Alex, warte. Ich werde gehen, aber hör dir alles an" sie drehte sich nicht mehr weg und spürte wie eine Last von ihrer Seele fiel. „Ich hatte so eine Angst dich zu verlieren, nie hatte ich jemanden, der mich wirklich liebte. Als du mir entgegen kamst, warst du so wütend und ich hatte Angst. Wie so oft in der Vergangenheit log ich, ich log um etwas zu halten, was man mir wegnehmen wollte. So wie immer." Mit Tränen in den Augen und doch einer neu gewonnen Würde sah sie ihn an „Schon als ich die Lüge ausgesprochen hatte, bereute ich es, aber ich hoffte so sehr, dass es wahr werden würde" sie schluckte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf „Aber warum sollte jemand wie ich Kinder bekommen, erinnerst du dich dass ich ein paar Tage später auf die Anhängerkupplung fiel?" er nickte und sah wie sie wieder leicht den Kopf schüttelte, den Kopf leicht geneigt schaute sie resigniert zu Alex. „Bei der Nachuntersuchung teilte die Ärztin mir mit, dass ich wahrscheinlich nie Kinder bekommen kann"

Geschockt sah Alex zu Fiona, alle dachten, dass er und Fiona nur im Bett waren und nichts über den Anderen wusste, dass stimmte nur bedingt. Sie wussten nichts über die Person an sich, aber über ihre Träume hatten sie stundenlang gesprochen. Noch bevor Alex ihr seine Träume erzählte, wusste er schon, dass sie Kinder wollte, mindestens drei, ein Haus, Geborgenheit und Liebe. „Fi" er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie lächelte leicht „Schon gut Alex, es ist vorbei, es schmerzt nicht mehr" er sah, dass es nicht stimmte, aber er sah auch, dass Fiona anders war. So locker und gelöst hatte er sie nur in den ersten Tagen erlebt.

„Jetzt ist es raus, ich liebe dich, aber ich kann nicht mir dir leben. Es hat keine Zukunft, denn wir beide wissen, dass du viele Kinder willst und das du Vertrauen brauchst. Ich habe es vermasselt" sie nickte und ging auf ihn zu „Weißt du Alex, es tut so gut nicht mehr Lügen zu müssen, endlich mal ich selbst sein zu können." Er hob die Hand und strich ihr leicht über die Wange „Fi, ich bin verletzt und auch enttäuscht, aber ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Bleib und gib uns eine Chance" sie wollte etwas sagen, aber er legte ihr eine Finger auf die Lippen.

„Jetzt bin ich dran, auch ich habe gelogen" er lächelte leicht „Mein Herz war nicht frei als ich dich getroffen habe, auch jetzt ist es noch erfüllt mit meiner Liebe zu Claire." Er sah wie sich ihre Augen verdunkelten vor Schmerz, bei den letzten Worten wurde seine Stimme ganz rau und sie zitterte leicht „Aber ich liebe dich so sehr wie ich es nur kann" er strich ihr sacht über den Arm „Nach Claire war mein Herz tot, nur Charlotte konnte es erreichen und dann kamst du" er lächelte sie zärtlich an „Du warst anders und nichts erinnerte mich an Claire, zum ersten Mal spürte ich, dass ich wieder lieben konnte. Vielleicht nicht so wie bei Claire, aber nicht weniger innig. Anders, aber nicht mit weniger Hoffnung, dass es ein Leben lang hält." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen

„Wir haben beide gelogen und ich will nicht behaupten, dass mich deine Lüge nicht verletzt hat, aber ich will, dass wir es schaffen. Ich will eine Zukunft mit dir" ihr Augen weiteten sich und er sah die Hoffnung in ihnen „Fi lass uns noch einmal von vorne anfangen, nur dieses Mal ohne Lügen und ohne sich zu verstecken oder zu verstellen." Ernst sah sie ihn an „Alex es ist so viel vorgefallen, haben wir überhaupt eine Chance? Bist du wirklich bereit wieder zu Lieben?" Alex nickte „Ja, Fi und das weil du eben nicht zu meinem alten Leben gehörst. Mit dir kann ich etwas Neues aufbauen, keine Vergangenheit, keine Erinnerungen nur die Gegenwart und die Zukunft" Fiona schloss die Augen und weinte leise, sie schüttelte den Kopf „Alex" „Schsch" er nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie fest. „Ganz neu ohne Lügen und mit Vertrauen" leise kamen die Worte von Fiona.

Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Stevie im Flur vor dem Wohnzimmer stand, auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Trauer, Verlust und Rührung wechselten sich ab. Sie hatte verloren und doch fühlte sie sich gut. Die Liebe, so hatte sie heute gelernt verzeiht auch große Lügen, heilt tiefe Wunden und baut Brücken.

Leise wandte sie sich ab und verließ das Haus, als sie wieder im Wagen saß tauchte vor ihren Augen das Bild von Kane auf. Vielleicht irgendwann bekam auch sie noch eine Chance auf die große erfüllte Liebe. Sie startete den Wagen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, man konnte auch ein wenig Schicksal spiele und dafür sorgen, dass die Chance nicht so lange auf sich warten ließ.

Drei Jahre später

Lachend lief eine dunkelhaarigen Frau hinter ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen hinterher „Charly na warte, dich kriege ich schon noch" das kleine Mädchen kicherte und schon hatte die dunkelhaarige Frau sie gepackt „So nicht Fräulein, ab wieder ins Haus, die Vorschule beginnt in einer Stunde und ich will nicht schon wieder zu spät da sein" Charly kicherte „Ok Fee, aber kein Kleid anziehen" Fiona lachte „Ok, kein Kleid, ab du Racker" Am Schuppen stand Alex und betrachtete schmunzelnd die Szene. Sie hatten es geschafft und dank guter Ärzte hatten sie auch die Hoffung auf ein weiteres Kind. Aber egal was kommen würde, sie hatten Charlotte und ihre Liebe, die täglich wuchs. Es war seine zweite Chance auf ein Leben voller Glück, Liebe und Vertrauen. Er lachte und schaute zum Himmel „Na Claire was sagst du zu unserer Tochter? Aua" er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Fiona sich an ihn heran geschlichen hatte „Hey Alex, du vergisst, dass es auch meine Tochter ist" Fiona lacht und lächelte ihn anschließend schelmisch an „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie mehr von dir und Claire hat. Den Sturkopf, das Verfressene" nun lachte Fiona laut und versuchte weg zu laufen. „Na warte" auch Alex lachte, Fiona hatte keine Chance, Alex hatte sie schon gepackt und kitzelte sie. Nach einige Minuten sahen sie sich zärtlich in die Augen und lächelten sich an „Sie wird ihr immer ähnlicher, es ist erstaunlich, dabei hatten sie so wenig Zeit miteinander"

Alex sah zu Charlotte, die auf sie zu kam „Aber sie hat auch einiges von dir" er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. „Sie ist das Beste was uns passieren konnte. Jetzt haben wir die Vergangenheit in unser Leben und doch ist es unsere Zukunft. Sie gibt uns Vertrauen" Fiona unterbrach seine Rede mit einen Kuss „Durch Charlotte habe ich gelernt zu Vertrauen, ich sehe Claire wenn ich Charlotte ansehe und ich bin froh sie hier zu haben" erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue „ Verstehst du nicht? Sie hat das gleiche bedingungslose Vertrauen mir entgegen gebracht, dass du immer von Claire erhalten hast." Fiona drehte sich um und sah Charlotte am Zaun von Phönix stehen, wie immer nutzte sie jede Chance bei den Pferden zu sein „Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, ich habe rumgezickt und musste langsam lernen andere in unser Leben zu lassen. Ich habe Tess ihre Liebe nicht gegönnt, aber sie hat sich dann einfach neben mich gesetzt und mich angelächelt. Manchmal hat sie auch den von ihrer Mutter geerbten typischen Du nervst-Blick aufgesetzt, aber nie hat sie mich verurteilt oder mir ihre Liebe entzogen"

Alex legte seine Arme um Fiona „Ja, wenn sie jemanden liebt ist sie wie Claire. Stur wie sie ist, lässt sie dich nie los" beide lachten leise und gingen zu Charlotte.

Auch in Drovers zog das Glück ein, kurz nach der Geburt von Tess und Nick´s Tochter kehrten sie nach Drovers zurück. Nach einem Jahr zogen sie nach Wilgul in ein neues Haus, ihre eigene Geschichte schreiben nannte Tess es. Drovers war immer Claire und irgendwann auch Charlotte. Nick verwirklichte seine Idee auf Wilgul und Tess kümmerte sich weiterhin um ihr Bioprojekt. Klein Claire war so ein Wildfang wie Charly und Tess war froh, als sich ein Jahr später noch ein kleines Mädchen die Welt erblickte. Nick nannte sie seine kleine Prinzessin und Louise war das Ebenbild von Tess.

„Nick, komm schnell" hektisch rannte Nick aus dem Stall und lief aufs Haupthaus zu. Tess war zum dritten Mal schwanger und es konnte jeden Augenblick so weit sein. „Tess ? Tess?" er rannte ins Wohnzimmer und sah wie seine Frau mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht über die Sessellehne gebeugt keuchte. „Ruf Bella und beeil dich" sie stöhnte laut auf „ …und Stevie, Fiona und Jodi auch" weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon erklang ein Gebrüll von oben, Claire beendete immer so ihr Mittagsschlaf und nur wenige Augenblicke später weinte auch Louise. Nick wählte panisch die Rufnummer von Bella und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder runter und ging zu Tess „Alles in Ordnung Traumfrau" zärtlich strich er ihr über den Rücken „Du Idiot, ich habe Schmerzen und du fragst mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Hau ab, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen" schrie Tess ihn an. Nick unterdrückte ein Lächeln, denn zum Glück kannte er die Sätze schon, beim ersten Mal hatte er Angst, dass Tess ihn hassen könnte. So wütend wie Tess noch vor einer Minute war, so flehentlich sah sie ihn jetzt an „Nick mach, dass es aufhört, ich kann nicht mehr" sie weinte und Nick zerriss es das Herz sie so leiden zu sehen.

„Tess ich liebe dich, gleich ist Bella da und sie hilft dir" es dauerte noch qualvolle 30 Minuten bis Bella eintraf und auch sie konnte Tess nur unterstützen, denn für eine Schmerzspritze war es zu spät. Mittlerweile waren auch Stevie, Jodi und Fiona eingetroffen, Stevie und Jodi fragten Nick, was noch auf der Farm zu erledigen war und Fiona kümmerte sich um die Kinder und bereitete etwas zu Essen vor. . Nach 5 Stunden war das Haus gefüllt, die Familie und Freunde waren alle eingetroffen. Jeder hatte dem anderen geholfen, so dass sie nun alle zusammen sein konnten.

Rückblende

„Jodi ich weiß nicht wer ich bin und es ist besser, wenn ich dich verlasse. Alles an mir ist erfunden und ich muss mir erst darüber im Klaren werden wie mein Leben aussehen soll." Jodi stand vor Matt und lächelte ihn an „Du bist der Mann den ich liebe, wie auch immer du heißt, es ist egal." Zärtlich strich sie über seinen Arm „Weißt du ich bin noch nicht lange eine Mcleod und auch für mich ist es ein neues Leben" er schaute sie fragend an „Matt ich liebe dich und ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Lass uns gemeinsam mein neues Leben beginnen. Heirate mich und lass uns den Namen Mcleod gemeinsam tragen" skeptisch schaute Matt Jodi an und dann fing er an zu lachen „Ja Jodi Fountain, auch ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen und gemeinsam mit dir ein neues Leben beginnen. Mr. und Mrs. Matt Mcleod" erzog sie zärtlich in seine Arme und küsste sie.

Rückblende Ende

Es vergingen noch Stunden bis sie endlich den erlösenden Schrei hörten, Nick stürmte die Treppe runter. „Es ist ein Junge, wir haben einen Sohn" alle sprangen wild durch den Raum und jeder umarmte jeden. „Nick kommen sie wieder hoch, es ist noch nicht vorbei" rief Bella lachend. Verdutzt rannte Nick die Treppe wieder hoch, nach weiteren 20 Minuten hörten man ein weiteres Baby und wieder stürmte Nick die Treppe runter „Es ist noch ein Junge" sekundenlang war es Still, aber dann lachten alle und jeder umarmte Nick und den, der gerade neben ihm stand.

Nach und nach sahen alle nach Tess und den zwei Baby´s, bis sich alle beruhigt hatten und es im Haus ruhig wurde verging einige Zeit. Matt, Jodi, Kate und Riley fuhren zurück nach Drovers. Die nächsten Tage würden hart werden, denn sie mussten nicht nur ihre Arbeiten erledigen, sondern auch auf Wilgul helfen.

Nick saß am Bett von Tess und hielt sie zärtlich im Arm. „Traumfrau, meinst du nicht, dass du es dieses Mal etwas übertrieben hast" fragte er schmunzelnd, auch Tess lächelte „Weißt du Nick, ich glaube der zweite Junge ist ein Geschenk von Jack" sie lachte leise. Nick und sie hatten immer wieder hitzige Diskussionen wegen den Namen „Nun müssen wir uns für keinen Namen entscheiden" zärtlich strich Tess über die Wangen ihrer Söhne „Jack und Nicolas Ryan willkommen in der Familie" Nick lachte leise und auch er konnte die Finger nicht von seinen Söhnen nehmen.

„Na ihr, könnt ihr euch von euren Söhnen nicht trennen?" Fiona, Stevie und Charlotte standen in der Tür. Stevie und Fiona hatten Claire und Louise auf dem Arm „Weißt du Tante Tess, jetzt reicht es aber, noch zwei Baby´s und immer muss ich Rücksicht nehmen" schmollend lehnte sich Charly an Fiona, denn es hieß immer. Sei ruhig, die Baby´s schlafen, nein, jetzt nicht zu Phönix, spiel ein bisschen mit Claire. Charly hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Baby´s. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben und mehr bei Phönix sein. Alle lachten und Nick ging zu Charly und nahm sie auf den Arm „Mäuschen, wir versprechen dir, dass bei uns jetzt erst einmal Schluss sein wird" Tess lachte „Ja Charly jetzt ist Schluß" verschmitzt lächelte Charly. „Bei euch auch?" Nick stellte Charly wieder auf den Boden und ging zu Tess zurück. Charly sah Stevie an, die errötete „Tut mir leid Charly, aber leider musst du noch ein Baby ertragen" nun lachte auch Fiona „und vielleicht ist es auch nicht ganz so schlimm, wenn wir zu Hause auch eines haben" Charly seufzte laut „Fee nicht du auch noch" alles lachte, denn Charly war in ihrer Verzweiflung zu komisch. Mittlerweile waren auch Kane und Alex oben angekommen „Racker, gib zu, unser Wonneproppen nervt nicht, das sind unsere guten Gene"

Alles lachte und Stevie sah zärtlich zu Kane. Sie hatten es geschafft, nur wenige Monate nach Fiona´s Versöhnung mit Alex, stand plötzlich Kane vor ihrer Tür. Sicher Alex hatte etwas nachgeholfen, aber den weiteren Weg waren sie ganz alleine gegangen. Kane hatte schon vor einige Zeit Kinsella gekauft und so musste Alex Kane nur etwas Mut machen, damit er den Schritt auf Stevie zuging:

Rückblende

„Mensch Kane, du liebst sie doch. Wie lange willst du noch warten? 15 Jahre, so wie ich auf Claire gewartet habe? Um dann nur wenige Momente des Glücks zu haben?" ernst hatte Alex Kane angesehen „Alex sie liebt mich nicht" Alex boxte ihn leicht. „Natürlich liebt sie dich, aber wer weiß, wie lange sie noch wartet. Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne" verunsichert sah Kane Alex an „Sie liebt mich und doch gibt es einen Anderen? Ist es etwas Ernstes?" nie hatte Alex seinen Freund so voller Zweifel gesehen. „Noch nicht, aber ich habe einen neuen Vorarbeiter, der sich verdächtig oft auf Drovers aufhält" Das mit dem Vorarbeiter stimmte, aber es war Matt und der hatte ein Auge auf Jodi geworfen.

Kane nahm allen Mut zusammen, es würde nicht einfach werden, aber die Alternative war ohne Stevie zu leben und das wollte und konnte er nicht.

„OK Alex, auf in die Höhle des Löwen, vielleicht lässt Stevie mich am Leben" zaghaft und so gar nicht im gewohnten Kane Tonfall kam der Satz, aber Alex nickte nur. Wenn jemand wusste wie einem die Angst packen konnte, wenn es um die Liebe seines Lebens ging, dann er. Er hatte Claire mehr als sein Leben geliebt und sie würde immer seine große Liebe sein, aber auch Fiona hatte seine Liebe, als er sie fast verloren hatte, aus eigener Dummheit und Ignoranz, war sein Herz stehen geblieben vor Angst. Sie war sein Neuanfang, der Schritt ins Leben und die Hoffnung auf eine Familie.

„Komm Alter, lass uns deine Sachen packen und dann auf in den Kampf" Alex grinste seinen Freund an „Ich stehe auch immer hinter dir, so ca. 10 Meter" wie Alex es sich gedacht hatte, verfehlte der Spruch nicht seine Wirkung. Kane lachte „Sehr mutig Ryan, ein ganzer Kerl halt" beide grinsten sich an und Kane packte seinen Sachen zusammen. Während der fahrt nach Drovers hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach, Alex schaute immer wieder in den Rückspiegel, ob Kane ihm immer noch folgte. Als Alex das Tor von Drovers passierte, sah er die Lichthupe von Kane, er hielt an und stieg aus.

„Was ist los? Du willst doch jetzt nicht umkehren?" Alex sah seinen Freund fragend an, aber Kane schüttelte sofort den Kopf „Nein Alex, aber das letzte Stück muss ich alleine schaffen. Lass mich mit Stevie alleine" zweifelnd schaute Alex zu Kane, nickte dann aber. „OK – viel Glück." Alex drehte sich um und stieg wieder in seinen Wagen, fuhr kurz an den Rand und lies Kane vorbei. Alex griff zum Funktelefon, ein schelmisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, er konnte wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass Kane und Stevie ungestört waren.

Kane gab Gas, jetzt wo er hier war, konnte er es kaum erwarten Stevie zu sehen. So lange war es her, sein Herz fing an zu rasen, er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und doch fühlte er sich endlich wieder lebendig. Als er am Haus ankam sah er, dass ihr Pferd auf der kleinen Koppel vorm Stall stand, der Sattel hing über den Zaun, also konnte Stevie nicht weit weg sein. „Jodi – Kate – wo seid ihr?" mit weit ausholenden Schritten betrat Stevie die Koppel „Jodi – Kate" ungeduldig rief Stevie und man hörte ganz deutlich, dass sie verärgert war. Kane seufzte leise auf, dass konnte ja heiter werden, auf eine verärgerte Stevie wollte er nicht treffen, aber jetzt war er hier und musste es durchziehen.

Er ging auf die Koppel zu und als er nur noch ein paar Meter von Stevie entfernt war blieb er stehen „Hallo Stevie" er gab sich alle Mühe seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu haben und doch glaubte er, dass sie seine Angst heraushören konnte. „Verschwinde" Stevie hob nur kurz den Kopf und dieses eine Wort kam hart und kompromisslos über ihre Lippen „Nein, jetzt nicht und nie wieder" mit jeden Augenblick den er Stevie sah, so entschlossener wurde er. Das würde er durchstehen, noch einmal würde er nicht aufgeben, nie wieder wollte er von Stevie getrennt sein und wenn er dafür jeden Tag hierher kommen musste um Stevie zu überzeugen.

„Verlass mein Grund und Boden oder ich rufe die Polizei" Stevie sah ihn nicht an und striegelte ihr Pferd weiter. „Ja, ruf die Polizei, einen Morgen nehmen sie sofort mit, aber ich komme wieder. Sobald ich die Möglichkeit habe, stehe ich wieder hier! So lange, bis du mir zuhörst." Er ging auf Stevie zu und stand nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Er streckte sein Hand aus und berührte ihr Haar, es leuchtete in der Abendsonne und ihre Locken schienen zu beben. Stevie schlug Kane´s Hand weg. „Lass das, rühr mich nicht an" sie drehte sich um und ging in den Stall.

Kane blieb stehen und sah ihr nur hinterher. Im Stall angekommen ließ sich Stevie auf den ersten Heuballen fallen und versuchte weiter ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Kane, es war Kane. Er war hier, aber für wie lange. Noch einmal stehe ich das nicht durch. Stevie stand auf und ging zur Stalltür, Kane hatte die Bürste genommen und striegelte ihr Pferd. Ich liebe ihn. Sie lächelte leicht und ging wieder zu Kane. Bei ihm angekommen wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck emotionslos. „Was willst du hier? Lass mich ihn Ruhe, oder glaubst du, dass du kommen und gehen kannst, wie es dir gefällt? Verschwinde ich will dich hier nicht!" Stevie ´s Stimme klang fest und bestimmt.

„Nein Stevie nie wieder" er zog sie an sich und lies sich von ihren Sträuben nicht abschrecken. Er hielt sie fest „Beim ersten Mal bin ich weggelaufen, da ich nicht wusste, was Liebe ist. Beim zweiten Mal war ich verletzt und bin aus Angst weggelaufen, dass du mir nie Vertrauen würdest. Ich wusste, dass ich ohne dein Vertrauen nicht mit dir leben konnte. Ich dachte du liebst Alex mehr als mich" Stevie´s sträuben lies nach „Sicher liebe ich Alex und vielleicht hätte auch mehr aus uns werden können" sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Kane´s Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus. Liebte Stevie Alex, hatte er damals richtig vermutet „Aber dich liebte ich damals mehr und du bist gegangen und hast mir das Herz gebrochen. Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe" sie hatte sich aus seinen Armen befreit und wollte weggehen, aber Kane erwischte noch ihren Arm. „Ok Stevie, ich gehe! Aber nur, wenn du mir die Chance gibst dein Freund zu werden. Nur wenn du dich regelmäßig mit mir triffst. Klären wir die Vergangenheit und lernen wir uns wirklich kennen, nur wenn du dann immer noch willst, dann gehe ich für immer." Hart lachte Stevie auf. „Ach komm Kane, mach mir doch nichts vor. Was willst du hier machen. Wie lange soll das dauern? Eine Woche? Wo willst du so lange bleiben?" sie schüttelte den Kopf „Auf Kinsella, die Farm gehört mir"

Nun hatte Kane Stevie´s volle Aufmerksamkeit „Kinsella gehört dir? Seit wann? Und was willst du mit einer Farm?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Kane lachte leise „Ich weiß, mein erster Versuch war nicht sehr erfolgreich, aber da ich eine Zukunft mit dir wollte, habe ich in den vergangenen Jahren alles von der Pinke auf gelernt und als ich die Möglichkeit hatte, habe ich Kinsella gekauft. Ich habe immer an eine Zukunft mit dir geglaubt" Stevie konnte es nicht fassen, sie hörte die Worte und ihre Augen wurden feucht. Kane – sollte es wahr sein? Konnte es Wirklichkeit werden. Zart strich Kane über Stevie´s Wange. „Lass es uns dieses Mal richtig machen" am liebst hätte er sie sofort geküsst, sie in den Arm genommen und nie wieder losgelassen.

Stevie nickte „Lass uns reden" ein zaghaftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und Stevie wusste, dass sie die Liebe ihres Lebens nicht nur gefunden hatte, nein sie würde sie auch für immer in ihrem Leben haben. Schritt für Schritt in ein glückliches Leben.

Rückblende beendet

Zweifelnd sah Charly Kane an „Gute Gene? Nein, die habe nur ich" kicherte und versteckte sich hinter Fiona und schaute schelmisch hinter ihren Rücken hervor. „Ich bin eine Mcleod-Ryan und wir sind die Besten" nun lachten alle und Alex schnappte sich seine Prinzessin „Du bist tatsächlich das Beste" er drückte sie zärtlich an sich und Charly neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und lächelte Alex an. „Ich bin eine Mcleod-Ryan und habe die Besten Gene der Welt. Die von Mama, von dir und Fiona" niemand widersprach dem Mädchen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, was das mit den Genen auf sich hatte. In dem Moment in dem sie Alex anschaute, sah sie genau so aus wie Claire und alle konnten nur vor Rührung lächeln. Eine größere Liebesbezeugung hätte sie keinen der genannten machen können. Fiona liefen vor Rührung die Tränen über die Wange. Egal was das Leben noch bringen würde, ob sie jemals noch ein Kind bekommen würde, dieses kleine Mädchen hatte all ihre Liebe und mehr brauchte sie nicht.

Sie ging zu den beiden Menschen die ihr alles bedeuteten und Alex legte seinen Arm um sie, er schaute in die Runde „Ich glaube wir sind der beste Haufen den es geben kann. Das größte Glück, dass wir haben, sind unsere Familie und unsere Freunde" jedem stand die Rührung im Gesicht und Stevie kuschelte sich in Kane´s Arme „Drovers verändert die Menschen, man findet ein zu Hause und die Liebe"

-ENDE-


End file.
